


How Low Can You Go

by dee_thequeenbee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Au very AU, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, I'm Going to Hell, LGBTQ Character, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multishipping, OQ and CS as swingers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swingers AU, they asked for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_thequeenbee/pseuds/dee_thequeenbee
Summary: Swingers AU. That's all. A lot of heat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> do me a favor, if you aren't a multishipper or dislike one (or more) of these characters, leave it. XoXo

They are drunk. Well, not too much. Just the right amount to feel more carefree and relaxed – the exact point where everything is funny and vibrates of splendid energy, where your lover’s feet brushes against yours and you suddenly feel that sparkle of… lust.

That point when you know you’re ready to move to the next step.

Robin places his glass on the small table of the living room – they’re sitting on the carpet, two bottles already emptied, and Regina’s hand is placed on his thigh. She isn’t doing anything special yet, but her warmth is enough to make him want more.

Laughs fill the room when the other man – Killian, his name is – jokes with the blonde about something. He hasn’t caught the subject, because he was too busy observing the way Regina’s head has inclined backwards, as she laughed at the banter.

Emma’s eyes are bright when she meets his gaze, her smile still wide, as her hand curls around Killian’s arm. Robin thinks, this has been a very nice idea.

He still remembers Regina’s hesitation, when he proposed this. She was enthralled, of course. They both wanted to try something new to spice up their marriage a little. She was interested, but has posed some limitations.

“I want them to be like us,” she has said, chin placed on his shoulder as they skimmed though the website. “I mean, a couple. Not two strangers. A bi couple, if it’s possible. Or, if you’d rather, a bi woman and a straight man. Whatever makes you comfortable…”

“Regina, I want _you_ to be comfortable,” he has told her, turning his head slightly to kiss her lips. “I want you to be fully certain you want to do this.”

“I am,” she has assured, looking in his eyes. “Just… let’s find someone who has a little… chemistry, okay?”

“With you or between them?” he has smirked.

“Moron,” she has huffed. “Come on, let’s keep looking.”

And in the end, they’ve settled for this couple – they have accepted, Emma and Killian, and thank god, they seem to get along with them. Dinner was nice – just a little rehearsal, to get to know each other, and he’s actually surprised about how easy is it. To treat them as friends, to joke with Killian about soccer teams, and – Emma and Regina have that type of relationship that comes with sassy remarks and not-so-subtle flirty smiles.

And he likes them both.

Emma is beautiful, undoubtedly, and she seems to be kind, generous, but he can’t wait to discover if there’s more, in her, than the few traits an eye catches.   
Killian, on the other hand, is also dashingly handsome, but he already brings to life instincts Robin has been neglecting ever since he got with Regina.

So yes, they’re going with baby steps here, because it’s the first time, but maybe for Emma and Killian it isn’t, but he just knows they’ll do right when the time comes.

Regina looks at him, her eyes glimmering of desire, and so he decides to take the matter in his hands, and that they’re ready to go on with this very interesting evening. So he clears his throat, and when he asks if they all want to move to somewhere more… comfortable, the current of excitement that zings between them is almost visible. Regina grins, and his heart starts going faster.

***

In times like this, Regina is glad they’ve got a large bedroom. It appears her husband can convince her to do almost everything, with his damned dimples and blue eyes, but this, this she has won, to have an enormous bed. After all, it came in handy, during those lazy Sunday mornings, when the kids jump on their stomachs requesting pancakes. She thinks of them – probably having the time of their lives with Robin’s mother, stuffing themselves with pizza and Disney movies.

This is a mature evening, after all. And she’s glad she and Robin can still enjoy this kind of romantic escapades as if they were teenagers.

She’s glad their bedroom looks the way it does.

There is a moment when all the giddy, almost nonsensical trepidation that came from the alcohol seems to have disappeared, while they climb up the stairs, but it comes back once their guests see the bed, discarded of the sheets and left with a blood-red cloth to cover it. Robin wanted to place candles around, but she has conceded him only a maximum number of candles – _It doesn’t have to look like a vault for the dead, darling_ – but lights are low, with a soft glow that makes Emma’s hair shine.

And Emma has brought her hand up to toy with her hair, her arm lightly placed over the crook of her shoulder, and is looking at Regina, staring deep into her eyes. The men have stilled, waiting to see who will make the first move.

It seems the pleasantries have ended, to leave room to the pleasure.

Emma kisses like heaven.

When they lips meet, it’s when the enchantment begins. Regina threads her fingers between her hair, a low moan escaping her lips, circles her neck drawing her closer. Emma’s nipples are hard, already, against the thin cotton shirt she’s wearing. There’s heat, in what Emma wants, there’s her mouth devouring Regina’s, and she hasn’t been kissed – by a woman – like this since ever.

Emma is warm against her, and she isn’t subtle, because her hand cups Regina’s lower parts, just like that. Their kiss continues, however, and she is thrilled. She is excited. Emma is beautiful, Killian is handsome, and her husband will always be the sexiest. She can have it all, tonight. Every illicit thing, filthy thought can become true, tonight.

Heat floods and spreads inside her, she bites Emma’s lips, and they part, breathing heavily. They turn in sync to watch their men’s reaction – their jaws are open in disbelief. Killian rapidly schools his features, smirking. “I thought I’d be the one to make the first move, Swan,” he smiles.

“What could I do, she’s a goddess,” Emma shrugs. “I don’t want you to be jealous, darling,” she nears him, capturing his lips, and they start making out like they haven’t got a care in the world.

Robin takes a step towards her, and lifts one hand to cup her cheek. She expects to see judgment, maybe. But he’s smiling, with that caring smile she loves so much, the one that makes his eyes softer and kind. He asks, “You okay?” and Regina just stares, an idiot grin opening on her face.

“I’m okay,” she answers. It’s so like him, she thinks, to check on her, to see if she’s still on board with this thing.

“So, are you happy? You want to go on?”

“Robin…” she sighs. Her hand slides down, and just as she’s expected, she finds him hard. “If you’re already… riled up with our kiss, I don’t think you’ll last for long,” she says, with fake sadness.

“That’s a concern of mine,” he smirks, kissing her forehead.

In the meanwhile, Emma and Killian have probably finished their oxygen, because he’s currently toying with her nipples, eliciting soft moans of pleasure that go right to Regina’s core. With a last squeeze to Robin’s hand, she goes near them, circles Killian’s waist from behind and starts peppering kisses on his neck. Emma smiles – like the cat who got the cream, and leaves him to go where Robin stands.

_Fine by me_ , Regina thinks. Killian turns, meeting her mouth half-way, and it’s so different compared to Emma… it’s masculine, and smells like sea and a little smoke, and he places a hand on her ass… she keeps her eyes closed, listening with a corner of her mind to Robin and Emma’s moans in the corner. Killian’s hand goes to the front, to the button of her jeans, and she lets him, she’d let him do almost everything…

***

Robin has a problem, and that problem is the feeling of Emma’s hands on his body. They’re trying to get rid of their clothes, not too hurriedly, but still – she is, in fact, discarding his shirt and tossing it to the other side of the room, she has her hands on his naked chest, and it’s all so sexy he’s hardening with an incredible speed.

“You are so pretty, love,” he murmurs in her ear. She giggles, like a schoolgirl, sending more heat to his already throbbing cock, and she sucks his neck, right there, right where Regina always does the same thing, how did she know?

“Do you want to know what I want to do, now?” she says with a low voice, sultry, dripping desire. He shakes his head, muttering a _No_ , so she grins against his skin. “I want to take your wife to bed and lick her until she screams,” Emma murmurs.

Oh fuck, he’s lost. He parts from her, jostling at her shirt.

“Not so fast,” he answers, finally managing to slide the garment up. Her bra is of burgundy lace, her jeans still at their rightful place, so Robin starts from the neck and goes down, down, between her breasts, trailing kisses, to her belly, until he reaches the most entrancing part.

Her jeans come down easily – she helps him up, to free herself from their hold, and fuck she’s a marvel, with that burgundy underwear, he finds hard to concentrate on her undressing him until he’s in his boxers, because she has sunk down to the floor with his trousers, and she’s on her knees. She watches him with a too-knowing smile, she already sees the effect this particular position has on him.

Emma can’t do much, because in that moment, Killian calls them. “Oi! You’re having fun without us?”

He lifts his eyes from Emma to him and Regina, and nearly loses his cool at the sight. They’re almost naked – they kept their underwear, as he and Emma did, but today Regina has worn her garters, and that blue bra he likes so much, and she’s biting her lip in _that_ way which makes his cock throb.

“Let’s get this to the bed,” she proposes.

Damn, he loves his wife.

***

It’s Emma who crawls towards her first. Regina is stunned by her audacity, and it makes her wet, to see the grin on Emma’s lips while she brings a hand up to caress her leg. To see the boldness of the blonde when said hand goes up, sliding mischievously towards her thigh, then trailing a light path just shy of touching her panties but without actually doing it. It stills on her stomach, Emma’s hand, her eyes chained to Regina’s like green pools of lust.

Her voice is raspy.

“You are so hot, honey,” she says. Regina breathes, slowly, uncaring of the men next to them – they could have started stroking their lengths, for what she knows, the only thing that matters now are Emma’s eyes, and her fingers cupping her breast.

Tendrils of blonde hair hide Regina’s face when Emma nears her ear to whisper. “Do you want my lips, Regina?” she murmurs, with a hot breath on her skin. “Do you want my mouth? You do, don’t you? You want to feel my tongue _there_ … and feeling me lapping at you until you come… tell me, Regina…”

Regina’s eyes are closed, playing the scene with shivers of anticipation. “Yes,” she breathes. “Please…”

She’s blissfully unaware of her surroundings, but Emma has smiled, then lowered down, her hands on her thighs. “Spread them for me, love,” she orders, so Regina complies because she can’t wait another second, because she wants this and needs it like air… her panties go down like they’re offending Emma in some way…

And Emma places her fingers aligned with her entrance, sliding them down to collect slick moisture. “So wet already,” she says, satisfied. Before going down, however, she glances at Killian. “Honey, help me out, okay?”

He nods, as if this was an already rehearsed play, he knows what to do. So he lays next to them, and while Emma’s mouth finally touches her clit – he has unclasped her bra, made it slide down her stomach and started playing with her nipples.

Regina’s hand is clenching the side of the bed, and the moan she lets out is something primal and weirdly hot. The overstimulation of Killian’s fingers on her nipples is heavenly, he pinches one of them, taking the other into his mouth and sucking it. Emma does her share – she’s just started to lap at her with lazy movements, not enough to cover the immense need she feels at the moment.

“Oh, please!” Regina moans, eyes squeezing shut again, her hips rocking slowly to meet Emma’s tongue, her head inclining backwards. She cries at the loss, when Emma lifts her head.

“Robin, could you please make her shut up? Just for a while, though, I want to hear her scream later.”

So it’s all three of them, now, torturing her in the sweetest way, because Robin takes the other place next to her – she feels his hardness against her leg, but he complies, smiling softly, and starts kissing her.

There’s only a limit to what she can take – she kisses him back, yes, but Emma adds her finger inside, so the kiss pops broken and Regina talks. “More, Christ, more,” she hisses, then moans when Robin cups the breast Killian has left free. He places his lips on her neck, sucking that point only he knows, and fuck, she’s lost. It’s simply too much, their hands and lips and tongues on her, Emma is stroking harder now, faster, with pinch and pulls and her clit feels swollen.

“Oh god, yes!” she lets out, “yes, Emma, oh – like that, oh my god, Robin, _please_ , please, more, like that…”

Emma has to have a dark side, because she slows down a bit, damn it, she was just right _there_ , on the edge of glory…

“Emma!” it’s definitely a half-scream, now, but she doesn’t care. “Oh please, I need – I _swear_ – more –”

And maybe Emma is satisfied, now, the pressure is just right.

Robin breathes against her neck, “Come for us, love,” and she loses it. Tumbles down that edge, sparkles of black behind her eyelids, her core contracting and releasing oh so pleasantly against Emma’s lips – she’s going on, but no, enough, she can’t take it anymore, she pants, “Emma, stop, stop…” until the blonde takes pity and leaves her ride the remnants of her orgasm, eyes closed, breaths accelerated.

***

They’ve done this before, Killian thinks, but never with a couple like this. The level of heat in the room has just grown up to the boiling point, just as Regina has screamed her ecstasy to the sky. She is sexy, but she’s not the only one. Compared to his Emma, she’s of a different kind – Emma looks all innocent and flirty, then she’s a vixen in the bedroom; but Regina – oh, Regina makes a man (and a woman) ache for her, desire her even since she battles those eyelashes and meets your eyes.

But she’s not the only one.

Because her husband… he made him think of high school, of his growing certainty he liked both men and women, and quick fucks in the dressing rooms of the sports hall. He’s had many lovers, Killian, his unwavering wanderlust bringing him to meet all sorts of people during his travels.

And Robin has eyes like the sea he loves so much, and he’s looking at him like he begs to be satisfied.

So he leaves Emma with Regina – oh, this is just their usual doing when they do this, to busy themselves with the others and momentarily ignore each other – they have all the time in the world when they’re alone. Right now, he will leave his love with the other woman, and concentrate on Robin’s hands, which he wants very much to see wrapped around his cock.

The underwear situation is a problem, though, because if Regina has lost her panties and bra in the exquisite showdown that has been her orgasm, the others – himself included – are still very much dressed, so he acts – swift, and quick, he nuzzles kisses on Emma’s neck, unfasten her bra and pushes down her panties to uncover the curve of her ass. She lets out an outraged shriek, but resumes her slow stroking of Regina’s thighs.

So it’s better, like this, and he turns, and finds out Robin took the hint, and he’s naked. Much better.

“Let me help with that,” Robin offers, and god, yes, finally some attention – it pulses, his cock, feeling his hands on it, even more so when Killian is nude too. He’s so glad Emma settled for choosing a bi couple, because the other man is good, and there’s no way this is his first time with a man.

“Don’t spoil it all without us,” comes Regina’s voice. She interrupted her lazy kisses with Emma to warn them, but Robin smiles and answers. “Oh, we have all night, love.”

His hand – as Killian has imagined – is around his cock, now, slow at first, then steadier, finds a rhythm, with that kind of strength he likes so much – not too hard, not too weak, but just in the middle. He catches Emma’s eyes during the action, she is grinning, enjoying his current state of complete abandon to the other man’s hands and – mouth, when he comes down, just like Emma did with Regina, but now it’s Robin’s mouth he has around him. A little jerk, a little moan from the ladies, clearly aroused – it’s not something you see often, that is, he grips Robin’s hair lightly, forcing him down.

He knows, he knows how to do it, because Killian throws his head back and moans too, as that skilled tongue swirls and captures the first drops of pre-cum on the tip, then – goes away.

“No,” he grits through his teeth. Robin smirks, satisfied, Killian’s cock throbs – impossibly hard, now, and aching to be pushed inside a hole, any kind of hole, he has five holes to choose between in this room, he wants to – needs to…

“Oh, Robin, you’re such a naughty boy,” Regina smirks, like she’s enjoying Killian’s frustration. She approaches him, because now she has the rules of the game settled, and hell has broken loose.

“Tell me, dear,” she tells him, “do you want me? Which one of us do you want?”

It appears the question has died before being born, because Emma is kissing Robin with no intention of letting him go. He and Regina watch them, for a moment. Robin kisses her, and Emma rocks and grinds her clit against his leg, to search some friction. Robin’s fingers slip inside her – he murmurs something into her ear, something that has Emma place her head on the crook of his shoulder and moan loudly.

He notices Regina has started to touch herself – _this woman_ , he thinks, aroused from seeing her husband finger-fucking Emma, _incredible_ , he thinks. He goes next to her, palms her breasts from behind, and murmurs too.

“And you want me too, love?”

Regina nods, still busy with slow strokes, she nods and grinds her ass against his cock. “Tell me what you want to do to me,” she answers.

“Ah, that’s your choice to make,” he says, low. He starts caressing her hair, his slowness like a quiet sea in comparison to the oceanic tempestuous love making they’re watching – Emma and Robin devouring the other’s mouth, sucking skin, and he bets Emma will come with just Robin’s fingers. “You can choose, Regina,” he continues. She shivers in his arms, but stays still. “Whether you make me own your ass – or, if you’d rather, I can fuck you from behind until you beg me,” he tells her.

She breathes rapidly, now, her hand has stopped. So he slides his own there. She’s slippery, all good for him, because of him, and Emma, and Robin – the same two that are currently almost there, they watch as Emma sinks down taking inside Robin’s length.

“They’re a bit predictable, don’t you think?” he says casually, twirling a lock of her hair around his fingers. “So, what do you want?”

***

“Take me from behind,” Regina murmurs, almost melting under his touch. She is so hot already, she needs release, she needs – to come again. He bites lightly on her shoulder, then commands. “Up on all fours, then, love,” he says. Oh, fuck.

Her head falls towards his neck one last time, then he releases her clit to slap playfully her ass. She smirks, and complies, catching sight of Robin’s face – he’s almost coming, she can tell…

Killian doesn’t need further stimulation, apparently, because he doesn’t stroke his cock, but goes to spread her thighs to have direct access to her core. “So beautiful,” he murmurs, sending shivers down her spine when his hand caresses her back. It teases her asshole, but doesn’t stop there. He descends, finding her wet and even more hot, his fingers drowning down.

He positions himself, gripping her right side and asking, “You ready, love?”

She can barely nod, when he enters her, and she’s so tight, her muscles clenching at the intrusion, but he keeps caressing her, she relaxes. He sinks inside of her, so hard and strong, starts to pound almost immediately with a slow rhythm – it’s clear he needs his release as much as she does. Regina bites her lower lip not to scream.

Emma, obviously, doesn’t – because she’s just next to her when Robin makes her come, her scream of pleasure ripping through Regina’s brain like an arrow, she lifts her head to see the blonde collapsing, her weight supported by her husband’s arms…

Killian pushes, so slowly, and she needs more of it, and she wants her hand to go to her clit, to get some friction of her own. But she can’t, she’s on all fours and she can’t lose balance, so she whines in frustration as Killian takes her, faster now…

“Oh my god –” she says, biting her lip again, “Oh my god, please, I need to –” she wants him to stroke her, to pinch her, but he tuts, such a jerk, and tells her “Oh, I don’t think so, unless I give you permission,” he says. Regina feels a fresh wave of heat zinging through her, this sudden shift to dominance arouses her more than it’s normal.

“I don’t – I don’t care,” she mutters. “Please, please, I need – I …”

He makes her wait, Killian, and he feels so good inside her, so thick, in and in and in, her neck lowers, her fingers clenches on the mattress.

She moans, “Please!” she screams, now, completely lost, “Please, I’ll do anything, let me come, please!”

Maybe she has begged enough, maybe he can’t take it anymore, because he grunts, pounding, “Yes, baby, come for me,” oh thank god, Regina can’t hold it anymore and comes with a spasm, clenching around him, feels him spill inside her, she hears a scream and realizes it came from herself…

“Oh, fuck, Regina,” comes Robin’s voice – he’s there, to catch her when her arms fail to keep her upright. She feels Killian must have slipped out from her – at some point – maybe – but she finds herself splayed on the bed, extraordinarily satisfied, her bones and muscles like jelly, the last waves of her orgasm leaving a wonderful sensation on her body.

Emma isn’t faring better, and except for Robin they’re all lying down, tired from their exertions, with stupid smiles on their faces.

“Oh well…” comes Emma’s voice. “That was…”

“…amazing?” Robin supplies.

“I was going with mind-fucking, but I like your version,” Emma smiles.

Regina listens to her breaths, her chest going up and down and up and down and everything is better, Robin caressing her hair, a blissful ache between her legs, and eyelids feeling heavier.

It’s Killian who says if first.

“Round two?”  


End file.
